Athusa
by OtakuSam713
Summary: She's close she can feel it. Kala's close to learning her Zanpakutō's name. But how close is she really? Read to find out!


**DISCLAIMER: I only own Kala and Athusa. Everything else belongs to Tite Kubo's** _ **Bleach**_ **franchise.**

They say a Zanpakuto is a reflection of one's soul. That every Zanpakuto is unique to every Soul Reaper, every Shinigami. The Zanpakuto are bound to a sword and once a Shinigami learns they're Zanpakuto's name the two become one and can grow stronger together, they can even communicate with each other. And this is how I got my Zanpakuto: The Dragon of Balance, Athusa. And my name is Kalina "Kala" Uchiyama and I'm 15 years old as well as a Substitute Soul Reaper in training.

And it all started on a normal summer day at the Kurosaki household.

"GOOOOD MOORRRNNING ICHIGO!" _thud_ "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! I thought you stopped doing that!"

When I heard all that, from down the hall I might add, I bolted upright from my bed and said, "Every damn morning. Better get up and get dressed before Isshin decides to come into my room."

And that's exactly what I did and I got up and locked my bedroom door and got changed into my denim shorts and an orange tank top, one of my favorite summer outfits. For those who are confused let me explain. What you just heard was my adopted father, Isshin, waking up his son, my adoptive older brother, Ichigo up like he does every morning, with a knee to the face, and no I'm not kidding he is that crazy. And Ichigo throwing, or sometimes kicking, dad into the wall of his room or closet.

As I walked out of my room and into the bathroom across the hall I hear my adoptive older sister, by 25 days, Karin coming out of her and her twin sister's room. "Morning Karin," I say.

"Morning Kala. Did Goat Chin wake you up to?" She asks.

"We both know he did," I say back with a sigh, "He always does."

"True. I see you downstairs for breakfast in a bit."

"Right. See you in a few."

And off she went downstairs to help her twin, Yuzu set breakfast on the table. And off I go into the bathroom to finish my morning routine, and while I do that let me describe my adoptive family for you so you can get a picture in your head of who's who.

Let's start with dad. Isshin Kurosaki is a tall, muscular man with spiky black hair and brown eyes. He has thin facial hair around his chin that goes up his cheeks. Next is the oldest, by four years, and only son Ichigo. He is a fairly tall, lean-built young man with spiky orange hair and brown eyes.

Then the fraternal twins Karin and Yuzu. Karin has dark gray eyes and black hair that she mainly wears in a high ponytail. Yuzu has short light blonde hair with short bangs hanging over the right side of her forehead and her eyes are a dark brown color. And last but not least me, Kala. I have dark brown hair as long as Karin's, just below the shoulders, that I usually wear in a ponytail and I have hazel eyes. And here's a little tip concerning us girls Karin and I are the tomboys and Yuzu is the girly girl.

After I did my business and fixed my hair I went downstairs for breakfast. "Good Morning Kala! Did you sleep well?" said Yuzu cheerily as I made my way to the table.

"Morning Yu. With the exception of that dream again, yeah slept great," I replied as I sat in my usual spot at the table. And after that everyone else was seated and breakfast was served.

"Karin. Kala. Do the two of you know who's training you today?" asked Ichigo not long after breakfast had started.

"Toshiro I think," replied Karin.

"Shiro, huh. Wonder why there sending him?" said Isshin.

"Karin is close to learning her Zanpakuto's name probably," I said.

"Yeah, but I'm not having those dreams like you are so I actually think you're closer than me right now," said Karin.

"Well I guess we'll find out when we get to Urahara's then," said Ichigo.

After that was said we all finished eating, cleaned up, and put everything away. Afterward, me, Ichigo, and Karin went upstairs to gather what we needed to go to Urahara's shop for training. And what I mean by that is that the basement of the shop is a training room. The three of us tend to use it a lot. Me and Karin more than Ichigo at the moment since the two of us are undergoing Soul Reaper training so we can be Substitute Soul Reapers like Ichigo is.

Roughly half an hour later the three of us were on our way to Urahara's shop so us girls can continue our training to awaken our Zanpakuto spirits. It took about half an hour to get there from the house since we used that time to catch up some.

When we got there Ichigo went over to talk to Urahara about something while us girls go into one of the back rooms to get out of our bodies and into our Shinigami forms which consist of a black kimono with a white undergarment underneath and a white obi, belt, around our waist which is normally where your Zanpakuto, in its sword form, goes. For the two of us since we're still young, and short, instead our swords go on our backs.

"About time you guys got here," said Toshiro with this irritated look on his face as Karin and I went down into the basement of the shop while Ichigo was talking to Urahara. The training room looks like a huge wasteland, no joke, with rocks of various size and rock formations.

Toshiro Hitsugaya is short, with turquoise eyes and short, spikey, white hair. He's in his Shinigami form and like us he has his sword on his back. He is of captain rank amongst the Gotei 13, the primary military branch in Soul Society, so Toshi also wears a haori, a long white sleeveless jacket with black designs that's open with the kanji for ten on the back.

"We're early Shiro!" said Karin with an equally irritated look on her face. I just rolled my eyes at the two of them as they started bickering like an old married couple again, the two of them are an actual couple by the way, even though they've been doing this since they meet roughly four years ago.

"You two just got here and this already started. That must be a new record," said Rangiku who was leaning up against the wall next to the stairwell.

Rangiku Matsumoto has long and wavy blond orange hair and blue eyes. She's Toshi's lieutenant, second in command, and dresses in typical Shinigami garb, though she lets her robes hang loosely around her very large chest, much to Toshi's chagrin.

"Tell me about it," I said as I went up to sit up against the wall next to her.

"All right you two why don't you two spar a little to get your level heads back, alright?" Rangiku said as she went up to the two bickering dorks. And that's exactly what they do. As Rangiku comes back to her spot on the wall the Reiatsu in the room spikes and I just close my eyes and sigh.

After about fifteen minutes of the two of them sparring, they fell to the ground on their backs and were panting. And after another ten minutes, Karin and Toshiro got their breathing under control and sat up.

"Alright how close do you think you two are from learning your Zanpakuto's names?" asked Toshi.

"Kala's started having those dreams you were telling us about," Said Karin. "I haven't any progress since last time, though."

"Really Kala!?" said Rangiku. I nodded.

"What do you see in these dreams?" asked Toshiro.

"All I ever seem to see is a dark purple and a golden light," I said. "And a voice to."

"What does this voice say exactly?" asked Urahara as he and Ichigo came down to the training field.

Kisuke Urahara is a tall, lean-built man with gray eyes and messy and light-blond hair, with strands framing the sides of the face and hanging between his eyes, and he has chin stubble. He wears a dark coat, which has a white diamond pattern along its bottom half, with a dark green shirt and pants underneath. He usually wears traditional Japanese wooden sandals and a striped dark green and white bucket hat, which shadows his eyes.

Looking over at them I said, " _When light and darkness work as one balance will once again be restored_."

"Interesting. Very interesting," Urahara said while taking out his fan and tapping it against his chin. "Why don't you meditate for a while and try to call out to the voice and see what happens."

I nodded and got up to go upstairs. "Uh, where are you going?" asked Ichigo confused.

Pointing up I said, "Up to the roof. It's easier to relax for me outside." They nodded and up to the roof I went.

Forty-five minutes later I hear it. I open my eyes and run down to the training room. "ATHUSA!" I yelled. I'm panting and have my hands on my knees. Everyone looks at my shocked.

"Her name's Athusa, the Dragon of Balance," I said after regaining my breath. They all came over and congratulated me on getting my Zanpakuto's name. And that's how I learned what spirit dwells within me.

Oh and by the way in case any of you are curious, Athusa is a massive white female dragon with one darkish purple wing and one goldish wing. She has gold and purple eyes that the color is on opposite sides of her wings. She can stand on two legs and had a kind smile when you look at her.

 **PLZ COMMENT/REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW I'M DOING!**


End file.
